


Yours, Mine & Ours

by Thunder_Cakes



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve Bingo) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, On Your Left - The SamSteve Bingo, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: Sam's boyfriend is dropping hints that he's ready for the next step.  He's not subtle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve Bingo) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Yours, Mine & Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Folding Laundry Together

“Babe?” Sam calls as he walks into the house. It’s been a long day, his first at the VA since a three week mission in Argentina, and he just wants to curl up under his boyfriend and relax. 

“In here!” Steve shouts. 

Sam follows the sound of his voice into their living room, where he’s greeted with the heady scent of fabric softener and at least ten baskets of fresh laundry. “Looks like you’ve been busy,” he smirks, bending over the back of the couch for a kiss. 

“Mmhmm,” Steve murmurs against his lips. He pulls away and gestures to the mess of clothes around him. “My closet was a little stale after being closed for so long. So I decided to wash everything. I figured yours would be just as bad so I did do yours too.” Steve looks around. “It’s, uh, taking a bit longer than I expected.”

Sam laughs. “Yeah, folding is always the worst part. Here,” he nudges Steve to the side. “Lemme help.” They work quietly for a while, occasionally humming along with the low music coming from the stereo. It’s unexpectedly meditative and exactly what Sam needed. 

Steve holds up a purple compression shirt and squints at it. “Is this mine, or yours?” he asks, turning to Sam. 

“It looks like a medium, so definitely yours,” Sam laughs. 

Steve huffs and throws it at his face. “Fuck off. I do not wear a medium.”

“No, you don’t. But you find a way to stretch them over those tits of yours anyway,” Sam snickers. 

“You like the way my shirts fit! And I wear a large, thank you. Just like you. It could be yours!” he insists.

Sam shrugs as he picks it up and looks the shirt over. “I mean, I guess? Our stuff is so mixed up at this point, who even knows?” He folds the shirt and adds it to the pile between them. 

Steve turns to grab for the nearest basket. “I know. Makes you wonder why we even bother to keep them separate, ha ha... Right?” He peeks over his shoulder, and blushes when he sees Sam smirking at him.

“Is that what this is about?”

“Hmm, what?” Steve asks, feigning ignorance and focusing on the sweatpants he’s folding. 

“Steven,” Sam deadpans. He waits until Steve looks up. “Is there something you want to talk about?” He’s trying not to grin but he suspects Steve can see right through him. 

Steve’s flushes bright red but smiles shyly when he says, “I know we’ve only been dating for a few months but I’ve been living in your guest room for almost a year. And it’s been wonderful! You’re wonderful! You’re incredible and I love you and I know that you love me. And you’re back at the VA now, I mean we’re still working together but I miss you when you’re gone and that sounds super codependent but it’s the truth and I--”

“Breathe, Steve,” Sam cuts him off. Steve nods, taking a deep breath and looking at the now crumpled pants in his hands. “I don’t need a speech, honey. Just tell me what you’re thinking.”

Steve nods blurts. “I want to move in with you.” He shakes his head at himself before continuing. “Sometimes I wish for missions just for an excuse to share a bunk. I miss you at night, Sam. We both sleep better when we’re together, and it feels like we’re ready for the next step, you know?” He opens and closes his mouth like he’s stopping himself from saying more. 

Sam's beaming when Steve finally looks up at him. “Of course, Steve. You’re always welcome, no matter where I am.” 

Steve’s face lights up and he shoves the freshly folded pile out of his way to plant his bony ass in Sam’s lap. Sam catches him, unfazed, and kisses his forehead, nose and lips. “I can’t believe you emptied our closets just to ask if you can move down the hall,” he laughs. 

“Shut up,” Steve mumbles against his neck. “You’re not even using the second sink in your master bath. I’m solving your problem here. You’re welcome.”

Sam snorts, softly running his hand up and down Steve’s spine. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Steve shrugs, “Since you let me move in.” Sam’s hand pauses to poke Steve in the kidney. “I mean it!” Steve laughs. “I’ve wanted to share your bed since you brought mine up at the mall. I’ve always known I could rest with you, but even I knew that was too soon.” He sits back and swings a leg over so that he’s straddling Sam and can look him in the eye. “It seemed like a pipe dream until we actually started dating, but I didn’t know how to ask. You’ve given me so much, Sam. I didn’t want to encroach on what little personal space you have left.”

“Well, I appreciate that,” Sam nods, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “I can’t say this is the first I’ve thought about it. Watching you get up and leave after sex isn’t fun or subtle. You know how it is; I do what you do, just slower.” They grin at each other for a beat before Sam adds, “And we can make personal space. Being together doesn’t mean giving that up. I’ve been meaning to turn the spare room into an office, and we can make your room into a studio, if you’d like.”

“I would,” Steve says, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. 

“Good, cause I already got you a new easel,” Sam nips at Steve’s collar bones, tightening his hold when Steve protests. “If you didn’t bring it up soon, I would have.”

Sam feels Steve sigh happily against his shoulder. “Glad you move so much slower than me, Sammy.”

"Yeah, babe. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> How Steve has managed to wait this long is a gd miracle 
> 
> Check out all the other lovely SamSteve works over at SamSteveBingo on tumblr.


End file.
